Days Of The Week
by Kajou
Summary: Discontinued, but still pretty good; KonanXZetsu KonanXHidan KonanXKakuzu KonanXMadara KonanXTobi KonanXItachi KonanXKisame Rated M for past reasons that still exist.
1. Let's Make A Plan

**Days Of the Week**

Konan teleported into the base just as asked, making sure not to be followed. She stretched and looked around. "OK, 'Leader', where are you?" She looked around the living area she was in. "Ooh, a sofa." She jumped over the back of the sofa and sat cross-legged. "Now where's the remote?" She glanced at the flat-screen.

By the time Pein got from his office to the living room, Konan had her entire right arm buried under a cushion of the couch, face pressed to the cushion with her tongue sticking out the side of her mouth. "Grr..." Pein stared at her behind. "GOTCHA!" Pein nearly jumped into the ceiling. Konan sat up and spun back around, sitting cross-legged again. "Oh, hi, who're you?"

"Uh...I was going to say the same thing. You must be the new girl. I'm Pein, the leader." Konan stood up. "And here's your cloak. I made it differently from the mens' version." He handed the v-neck black cloak with white-trimmed red clouds to her. She pulled it on over her sleeveless blue V-neck button-up that split at the bottom, tight black spandex pants, and knee-high black ninja sandals.

"I've heard quite a bit about you from your friends in your village, Konan." Konan straightened up and scratched the back of her head nervously. "You...you didn't speak to anyone I..._know_, did you?" She asked, "Yes, and you have quite the reputation." Konan bit her lip. "What...What'd you hear?"

"They all say you'll do favors. Like persuasion and convincing people to do things."

"It was never physical! I swear! I may not be a **virgin, **but-"

"I know, Konan. They said that, too."

"...Oh. OK. HEY! Aren't there supposed to be more of us? Members of Akatsuki?"

"They're all on missions."

Konan put her hands on her hips. "What!?!? You'll make a GIRL do missions!?" Pein narrowed his eyes and said strictly, "Yes, I will. It's what we do. We're assassins." Konan puffed out her bottom lip. "Aww, come on..." Pein sighed.

'_Now's my chance to show him just how good I am at "persuasion and convincing" ' _Konan thought to herself. She stepped closer to Pein until she was right in front of him, and put her hands behind her back. "Aww....Pein-kun, why would you make a poor defenceless **girl** go out all by herself on missions?" She made a few hand signs and slid a single finger up the side of his leg. He gasped and stiffened up his posture. She leaned closer and pressed her lips ever so lightly against his multi-pierced ear, and whispered "Seduction Paralyzation Jutsu" She slid the same finger up between Pein's legs, along his newly hardened length, and slipped her four fingers into the waistband of his pants and boxers. She dipped her fingers in slowly further...further...

A noise from the dining room made Konan straighten up immediately. "They're back!" She ran off to find the Dining Room like nothing happened, and Pein opened his tightly closed eyes. Konan yelled from a hallway somewhere, "Release!" And Pein let out his held breath, messing with one of his ear piercings. "Damn women..."

Konan slammed open the door to the Dining Room, making it bang against the wall. All the occupants of the room spun around to face her with thier weapons drawn. "OH MY GOSH! LOOK AT ALL THE HOT GUYS!"

They exchanged amused and confused looks. "I'm Konan, the new member. How many of you _are _there!? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Eight sexy guys. There aren't enough days in the week! I'll have to make a new calendar." She zipped over behind Hidan. "You're sexy. What's your name? Are you Albino? Are you seeing anyone? Do you have a free day this week?"

He blinked, then answered, "Thank you, Hidan, yes, no, and I guess?" Konan laughed. "GREAT! Hey, that guy's wierd-looking. What's his name?" She leaned her head on Hidan's shoulder and pointed out Zetsu. "That's Zetsu. He has two personalities, and two voices." Konan chuckled. "What about him?"

"That's Kisame. He's a fish."

"I'm not a fish! I'm just wierd that way!" Konan laughed at Kisame and said "You have a strange voice. Do you have gills? Do you have a TAIL?" Kisame blinked. "Yes and no. I can swim well, though." Konan stood up straight. "Wonderful. You'll have to teach me how one day. Hmm...Ooh!" She ran over to Itachi and hugged his neck from behind. "Hey, sexy. You have beautiful eyes. What is that, Sharingan? Yeah, it is. I hope I don't annoy you, because you're looking pretty annoyed right now. Are YOU seeing anyone? 'Cuz I would gladly be your girl. Or just your sex buddy. Either one is totally fine with me." Pein stepped into the room. "I see you're getting along with everyone so far." Konan laughed and stood up straight, putting her hands back on her hips. "YUP!" She looked around. "You. Blondie. Are _you _with anyone?"

Sasori stepped over and hugged Deidara. "Sorry, he's gay. AND taken." Konan blinked. "Well fine, be that way." Sasori zipped over right in front of Konan and got in her face, "I **will **be that way." Konan leaned up to his face. "Good I never asked you to change, not like you could be any **worse**."

"You're probably **worse** than I am."

"You wanna test that?"

"Bring it, Bitch."

Pein stepped in between them. "That's enough! Come on, Konan. We need to fix dinner." He dragged her out, and she stopped at the doorway to blow a kiss to Itachi, who wasn't paying attention to her, and she growled at him before Pein dragged her off.

***** LATER *****

Konan sat at her seat beside Pein at the head of the table and watched the Akatsuki gather at their seats. Konan rested her head on her hands and sighed. Everyone immediately started eating thier dinner and discussion died down after a few minutes.

Konan took the opportunity to flirt with Itachi. "Hey Sharingan, you ever been with anyone physically?" No answer. "Oh, I see, you're a shy one. I would never be able to tell by looking at you." He glanced at her to aknowledge that he was listening, and Konan took it the wrong way: "You wanna be with _me _physically? Because I'm free tonight. My room's the one at the end of the longest hallway. I think it's right off of the Living Room. Do you have any siblings?" Itachi stood up and left without saying a word. Konan blinked. "Was it something I said?"

Konan asked Pein about Itachi and got a few answers from him, and, of course, where his room was. She found him there later, sitting up in his double bed messing with his nails. "Itachi?" He looked up, grunted, and looked back down. Konan growled and walked over and sat beside him. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. Whatever I said wrong, I'm sorry. I'll never bring up siblings again, or personal stuffs like...uhm...family, interests, or issues." Itachi folded his hands and looked at her.

Konan smiled sweetly, and Itachi sighed. "Get out of my room, I'm going to bed." Konan frowned. "You _could _say please...And if you want me,-"

"You'll be in your room. The one at the end of the longest hallway right off of the Living Room." He repeated. Konan blinked. "Actually, I'll be watching TV."

***** A WEEK LATER *****

Briefing: It's been a week, and Konan has flirted with each member of the akatsuki a few times, gotten to know them a bit, etc. They're in the hidden room in the cloest in the Living Room, where Konan asked them to meet her.

Konan cleared her throat and took out this month's page of the calendar. "This, my friends, is my sex calendar." A few snickers and some chatting. Konan shushed them and continued, "Your task, should you choose to accept it, is to pick one of these," she held up 30 popsicle sticks, "And one of these." She held up 5 more.

"What are they? Kisame asked. Konan smiled. "I'm glad you asked. These thirty here are the days of the month. When you pick one, you write your name on that day. That's the day you meet me in my room, and what we do when you get there is decided by the five popsicle sticks here. You pick one of these, too. Who wants to go first?"

Kisame came forward and picked one of each, followed by Tobi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Hidan. "Pein isn't to know about this. Obviously, Itachi isn't here, so I'll pick one of each for him. Deidara and Sasori are together, too, so they will also not be participating. It looks like it's just you five."

Sex Schedual:

Kisame - 14th, Lap Dance

Tobi - 7th, 69

Kakuzu - 23rd, Blow Job

Zetsu - 10th, Blow Job

Hidan - 29th, Lap Dance

Konan left the "hideout" followed by everyone else, and stretched her back. "See you on the 7th, Tobi." Hidan hit Tobi on the back of the head. "Lucky Bastard..."


	2. Sleeping Games

**DAYS OF THE WEEK**

Konan walked up behind Kisame, sitting on the couch, and whispered in his ear over the back, "The hideout at 8" She did the same with Hidan, Tobi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu.

Konan stood at the front of the large hidden room. "I've gotten an idea! Depending on how sexy you are during the week, you could add a lap dance to your visit." A few murmurs. Konan put her hands on her hips "And if you already have a lap dance, you could get sex." A few excited noises and subtle discussion. Konan shushed them and said "Dissmissed." She left first and went to her room.

Once there, she sat at her desk and took out her S.C. (Sex calendar). She picked a random day and activity and wrote them down for Itachi. "The 30th, 69. Hmhm" She chuckled to herself and taped the calendar under a drawer of her desk. "Now nobody can find it...Hopefully." She flopped down on her bed and sighed contently. "My life rocks. I wonder what Pein's doing? He's not been involved in my flirting for a while. I'm gonna go change that."

She knocked on the door to Pein's room and peeked her head in. "Of course not. He's always in his office." She continued down the hall and met Sasori on the way. She glared at him and he glared back. "Sasori."

"Konan."

She kept walking and got to Pein's office. She knocked lightly and peeked her head in. "Peeeeiiiiin-kuuunnn?" Pein looked up from his computer. "Yes, Konan?" She walked up to his desk shaking her hips seductively and sat on the corner of his desk. "Nothin'. Just bored."

"I could give you a mission." He joked. "Ha ha. Whatcha doin?" She countered, peeking around at the desktop. "Not much. Answering emails, checking the status of political figures, pretty much looking for things for others to do." Konan sniffed. "You do this all day!?" Pein thought for a minute. "Yeah."

Konan sighed and flopped down on the leather couch opposite Pein's desk. She groaned and took off her cloak. Pein looked up. "What? It's hot!" Konan layed down on the couch with one arm behind her head and the other drawing invisible lines on the top of the couch. "Hey, Pein, you ever dated anyone?" Pein sat back in his chair after shutting his computer off. "Hmm...No, I don't believe so." Konan hummed in agreement.

"Would you ever have sex with a girl like me?" Pein blinked. "What do you mean, 'a girl like you'?"

"You know, someone who loves to flirt, wants sex **every night**, gets totally annoying, etcetera, etcetera."

Pein chuckled shortly. "Depends on how well I know you, I guess."

Konan sat up immediately. "Hey, hey, I never said _me_." Pein sat up straight. "I know." Konan bit her lip and sat back again. "Do you care if I ask you an uncomfortable question?" Pein laughed in his naturally low-tone voice and answered, "Of course not."

Konan hummed to herself and licked her lips. "If I told you I was horny, how would you respond?"

Pein smiled. "I guess I'd have to help you out with that." Konan laughed and stood up, picking up her cloak. '_Five more nights until Tobi...'_ She thought to herself,and turned to Pein. '_I can't. He's my leader and if he ever found out about my plot...no. He __**wont **__find out. Fuck this. I'm gonna try my luck with Itachi tonight_'

"I'm going to bed. I'm exhausted." She yawned sleepily as she left his room and stopped by her own room to drop off her cloak, then skipped a few doors to Itachi's room. She knocked three times and peeked her head in. Itachi was lying on his stomach with his eyes closed and his head on his hands, folded under his chin. "Kisame, I told you, I'm not hungry." Konan giggled and Itachi turned around to see her. "Oh, it's you." Konan "hmph"'d and jumped onto the bed beside him after he replaced his head to his hands. She straddled his lower back and he hummed suspiciously. Konan started massaging his shoulders and he instantly relaxed.

Konan moved down his back and eventually forced a content grunt out of him and smirked. "Am I good?" Itachi grunted. Konan laughed and continued on to his lower back, then back up past his middle to his shoulder blades. Itachi tilted his head slightly to the side, and Konan bent down coser to his neck, breathing slightly on his ear. She wanted so badly to bite his earlobe, but decided against it. Instead, she leaned ever so slightly closer to his neck, '_I'm gonna regret this...'_ She bit his neck hard and Itachi groaned contently.

Konan sat back up and got an idea. "You know, I could get your back better if your shirt wasn't here." Itachi sighed. "Don't push your luck." Konan laughed. "Okay, okay. But I'm exhausted, really. I'm gonna go to bed." She slid a hand down his back as she stood up, and he did, too. She glanced his way, and he said "I'm going to bed, too." Konan smiled and walked to the door and grabbed the knob. Itachi added quickly, "You know,....I wonder how Pein would react if he found you in my bed in the morning?" Konan smiled. "You wanna find out? I feel like messing with him."

"Get ready for bed, I'll be right here." Konan left and went to her own room.

Konan sighed and unbuttoned her top completely, throwing it onto her bed. She slid her thumbs into the waistband of her spandex pants and pulled them down, too, bending way down to touch her toes, taking the pants with her. She threw them, too, onto her bed, leaving her in her light blue strapless bra and matching thong.

She jumped when someone knocked on her door, and forgot about her half-nakedness temporarily to answer her door, opening it fully to reveal herself. "Yes?" Kisame stood there, and became flustered and scratched the back of his head and looked around frantically anywhere but at Konan's bulging breasts, about ready to pop out of their tiny garment. "Er..uhm...hey, h-have you seen Tobi?" Konan put her hand on her hip and rested her head on the door. "Hmmm...I don't think so. Why so nervous?"

Kisame laughed. "You're only half-naked standing in the doorway to your room." Konan straightened up and looked down at herself. "Oh, that's right. Sorry 'bout that." She went over to her dresser and bent down to retrieve her clear-ish blue night dress, once again taunting Kisame (bent down). He sniffed and tried to look away, but failed and ended up staring as she dug through her drawers looking for her dress.

"Dammit...Here it is." She took it out and turned around, reaching behind her to unstrap her bra. "Uhm...Excuse me." She said, and Kisame noticed his fault. "Oh! Sorry." He closed the door and left to his room to take care of his problem.

Konan finished changing and left down the hall to Itachi's room. She opened the door silently and slipped in unnoticed, closing it behind her. Itachi stood there in his boxers holding his black night shirt in front of him, and pulled it on, accidentally pulling his hair out of its ponytail. His cloak lie on the floor at Konan's feet. She picked it up and inhaled deeply, taking in the addictive smell. Konan giggled as it slipped out of her hands and Itachi turned around. "Oh, hi, Konan." He bent down and got his hair tie, placing it on his dresser. He sat on the edge of his bed, and Konan layed down on her side, flipping off the lamp on her nightstand. She crawled under the covers and turned to face Itachi.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, propping her head on her hand. He shook his head slowly. "It's just...It's practically torture, having to sleep next to a woman like you, unable to touch you."

"Who said you couldn't touch me?"

"I did. It becomes difficult to stop once I start."

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

"Konan. Please understand. This isn't physical. It's just as a joke. And I'm tired anyway. Get some rest." He turned out his light and slipped under the covers, turning away from Konan. She slipped an arm around his middle, and surprisingly enough, he didn't object. She hugged him closer and buried her face in his back, quickly falling asleep. He did the same.


	3. Games Can Be Erotic

**DAYS OF THE WEEK**

Konan got up the next morning and checked the clock on her nightstand. 7:00 in the morning. Pein was definately awake now. He usually left his room to make breakfast at 7:30, so she had some time. She turned back over and buried her face in Itachi's back. He sighed, and Konan sat up, peering over his back. "You're awake." She stated the obvious. Itachi nodded and sat up in bed, too. He rubbed his eyes, which he had let out of Sharingan overnight, and tied his hair back with his red hairtie. Konan crawled up beside him and grabbed his cheek, turning his head to face her. "Black eyes."

Itachi activated Sharingan, his vision returning. "It runs in the family." He got up and went to his closet. He got out his standard black short-sleeve fishnet shirt, purplish-blue tank top, baggy blue pants, and white leg warmers. Konan layed on her stomach and watched, for lack of better things to do. Itachi took his shirt off, and she stared at his perfect chest, abs, and stomach. The creases of his hips were clearly visible over his loose-fitting boxers. She licked her lips hungrily and Itachi pulled on his pants and fishnets.

Konan grabbed his shirt off the corner of the bed and rolled over out of his reach. "Hehe...leave it off." Itachi glared at her. "Give it back, Konan."

"No."

"Konan, give me my shirt."

"Make me!" She was smiling now and bit the neck of the shirt, pulling down on it andlaughing. Itachi climbed onto the bed and Konan squealed, holding his shirt away. He reached across her for it, and she pulled down on his waist, making him fall on top of her. A smirk had crawled its way across his face and he tried to prop himself up again. He grabbed the "bed" and pushed down, lifting himself up, and he grabbed the side of the shirt that Konan didn't have. Konan groaned, holding the shirt away, then squealed. Iachi looked at her and immediately noticed his mistake.

Instead of lifting himself up with the bed, he had grabbed Konan's breast and used it to prop himself up. He jumped off of her and let go of the shirt. He scratched the back of his head nervously, and Konan held her breast, blushing like mad. It was quiet for a minute, and Konan checked the clock again. 7:29.

"I'm gonna go. I'll...see you later." She rushed out of his room, and Itachi threw the shirt back into the closet.

Pein left his room right before Konan left Itachi's. He stood in th hallway and sighed as Konan closed the door behind her. "Konan? What are you doing in Itachi's room?"

She smirked. "None of your business, mister overprotective. Just 'cuz I met you first doesn't mean I'm your woman." She continued down the hall to her room, and Itachi left his in his fishnet shirt, leaving his cloak in his room. "Where's your cloak, and why was Konan in your room?"

"Don't worry. It's hot and she just slept with me."

Pein scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Eh, I'll leave this one alone."

Pein met the rest of the Akatsuki in the Livning room, already had breakfast. '_Damn you all, I was going to make breakfast today' _He cursed them in his mind and cleared his throat. "Everyone, I've been called in for a top secret mission. I'm relying on Kisame to keep you all in line while I'm gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Konan asked from Tobi's lap. Pein looked at her with his "What the fuck" look and answered, "About two days. I should be back tomarrow at..." He checked the wall clock. "Ten o'clock pm. Now be good, everyone."

"Seeya tomarrow." Konan called as he teleported away. She layed against Tobi's chest and crossed her arms. "Now I'm bored..." She gasped and sat up, reverse-straddling Tobi's legs, her back presssed against his chest. "Who wants to play Seven Minutes In Heaven!?" Everyone except Sasori raised their hands, and he put Deidara's down. "Whore..." Sasori and Deidara slipped away to Deidara's room, and Konan got an empty bottle out of the trash. "Eww..." She rinsed it off and ran back into the Living room where Kisame and Kakuzu had moved the couch, making a big empty space for them to sit in a circle. They all sat down and Konan explained the rules. "Alright, so the pairings will be me and whoever the bottle lands on. If, for whatever reason, you choose not to go into the closet with me, which has been cleared out for the game, you will have tooooooo...." She trailed off in thought.

"Spend 7 minutes in there alone?" Tobi guessed, acting as clueless as always. Konan shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"But what if it lands on you?" Hidan asked, rubbing his eye. Konan smirked. "Think about it." The guys started day dreaming and Konan snapped them out of it. "Come on, guys, quit it, haha. I'll spin it first."

She grabbed the bottle and spun it as hard as she could. It swirled around and around and finally slowed down. It went past Kisame, Tobi, Hidan, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame again, and landed on Tobi. Konan looked up at him. He blinked under his mask and Konan stood up and stretched. "Well? Come on." She walked off and got into the closet, closing the door behind her. She hung her cloak on a hanger and sat down and sighed.

Tobi sat there for a minute. "Well what are you waiting for, you lucky fucker? Go get her!"

"Go on, Tobi!" Kakuzu Tobi Zetsu Hidan Itachi Kisame

"You can do it!"

He sighed. "Alright, guys, wish me luck." He left into the closet and closed the door. Hidan set the timer and started it. "Seven minutes left."

Tobi flopped down across from Konan. "Took you long enough, don't you think?" She teased, crawling over to him. She slid a few fingers under his mask and filpped it off of his head. "Nice to see you again, Madara. You still look so young. You hair is as long as always. I'm glad you didn't cut it." She ran her fingers through his hair and they locked their lips in a heated kiss, Madara (Madara without the mask, Tobi with it on) biting her lower lip and tugging it. Konan giggled and licked his lips. He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue into hers. They swirled tongues and fought for dominance for a few seconds, then broke for air. Konan slid her hand up under his shirt (They all left their cloaks in their rooms) and felt his toned-as-always abs, much more muscular than Itachi's. "You two really do look alike, you and Itachi." Konan pointed out.

Madara unbuttoned Konan's shirt and started to undo the clasp of her bra. They heard a faint "Ding" and Hidan knocked on the door. "Tme's up, come on out." Konan cursed in her mind and got her shirt back on, leaving her cloak there. Madara got his mask back on and fixed his shirt. "See you in three days."

"Oh, that's right, the seventh. Haha. See you then." Tobi left and Konan stood in the doorway of the closet, watching them decide who gets her next.

"My turn to spin it." Tobi spun the bottle and it wasn't soon before it stopped again, on Hidan. He jumped up and threw his arms up. "**Fuck yeah!**" He speed walked over to Konan and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into the closet, and she grabbed the door handle and pulled it closed behind him.

"Well you're a bit anxious." She pointed out. helping him off with his shirt. He crawled on top of her and she pressed her hands to his chest, kissing him deeply. His rosary was chilling cold in her cleavage, and she giggled. "What?" Hidan asked, a funny confused epression on his face. "Your rosary is cold, haha." Hidan looked down and got a bird's-eye view of Konan's beautiful cleavage, and got hard instantly. "Er..." Konan fulled him back down by his neck and flipped on top of him. "We only have three more minutes. I'll make this as quick as possible. But if I don't get finished, don't blame me." Konan slid her fingers into his pants and he gasped. Konan did, too, once she slid her middle and ring fingers on either side of his erection, feeling exactly how big it was.

She blushed deeply and slid his pants down far enough to get to his cock. She scooted down some and took him completely into her mouth. She went down on him sucking as hard as possible, then back up, sliding her tongue along the underside. She hollowed out her cheeks, making him grit his teeth, holding back a moan and arch his back. She grabbed his hips and pinched them. "Aah!" He yelped, her fingernails digging into his hips. She loosened up her vacuum and lt off, lapping up the precum that had formed at the tip. She lapped at it one more time before Hidan bucked into her mouth. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her back down, forcing his head into ther throat. She didn't gag, but relaxed her throat. She let him fuck her throat until he stopped abruptly. '_thirty seconds..._' Konan sucked as hard as possible and let off, licking up the underside. He yelped and released into her mouth. She swallowed as much as possible, a tiny bit dripping onto her chin. She wiped it off and licked her finger, and fixed Hidan's pants for him.

Tobi knocked on the door. "Time's up! Come on, Hidan!" Hidan layed back and caught his breath for a minute, then got up and kissed Konan one more time before leaving the closet, Konan standing in the doorway again.

Hidan spun the bottle and layed down in his spot from before, still catching his breath.

The bottle stopped on Kisame this time, and he sighed, too. "Alright, I knew it'd be me." He leaned down and whispered, "Wish me luck, hehe." He stood up and followed Konan into the closet, closing the door. He hit his head on the ceiling and fell down. "Ah..." Konan climbed onto his stomach, straddling it, and pressed her hand to his head. "You alright? I thought this closet would be too small. Dammit, stupid architects-"

"I'm fine!" Kisame smiled big again, flashing his sharp rows of teeth. Konan slid a finger down his cheek, feeling his gills. "Yup, they're real." He joked. Konan laughed and Kisame unstrapped his sword from his back and sat up against the wall with Konan straddling his lap, pressing her hands against his chest. "You're huge, hahaha.", she joked. Kisame laughed. "I get that a lot. It gets annoying after a while of little kids staring at you and old people looking at you like you're _Jaws_." Konan and him both laughed and Konan layed against his chest.

"Oh, that's right, this isn't 'Seven Minutes Of Chatting', It's 'Seven Minutes In _Heaven_." She laughed and slid a hand under Kisame's shirt. "Wow, you're so much more muscular than the other guys." Kisame smiled. Konan took his hand and pressed her against it. His hand was almost twice as big as hers. She smiled and let go of his hand. "You ever had a lap dance before?" Kisame blinked. "Do I look like the kind of person who would be offered a lap dance?" Konan laughed.

"We only have three minutes left and I've actually had a few stripper lessons, so I'm friggin givin' you a lap dance." She kneeled on her knees and gently swung her hips back and forth, tousling her hair. She shook her head and lowered down, still swaying her hips, then started moving them forward and back. Then up and down, puffing her chest in and out, breathing heavily. She swung her hair around in front of her and let Kisame grab her ass, giggling. She threw her hair back and smirked, puffing her breasts against his chest and leaning over to breathe in his ear.

Hidan knocked on the door and Konan sat up straight. Kisame let go of her butt and she stood up with him bending down. He left and Konan stood in the doorway waiting for the next call.


End file.
